Reincarnation Princess Man!
by Aridomiki Kiwazayu Ai Ru
Summary: Namikaze Naruto seorang pemuda yang baru saja ditinggal mati oleh seorang gadis bernama Uchiha Sasuke. namun, sebuah cahaya yang membuatnya pingsan merubah dunianya. dunia yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. namun, ia melihat sosok kekasihnya yang telah meninggal dunia ada didepan matanya tetapi ... "A-apa! dia laki-laki!"/ Yaoi!/ Kerajaan!/ SasuNaru!/ ItaX (secret)


Namikaze Naruto, nama pemuda yang sedang berdiri disamping sebuah makam dengan tanah yang terlihat masih baru. Makam itu adalah makam kekasihnya.

Seorang gadis cantik, berwajah datar, mempunyai rambut panjang yang selalu dikuncir kuda dan berwarna raven adalah kekasih Naruto yang meninggal'kan dunia pagi hari tadi.

Jari-jari panjang pemuda blonde itu mengelus batu nisan yang terlapisi oleh keramik hitam tersebut. batu nisan itu tampak menampil 'kan sederet huruf dan angka.

Uchiha Sasuke

23-07-1992 - 10-10-2013

Naruto tampak mengulas 'kan senyum lembut. Siapa yang tidak mengira perempuan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke bisa meninggal 'kan dunia hanya karena bertabrakan dengan mobil?, Naruto mendengus geli. Perempuan yang amat dicintainya itu sangat bodoh sehingga dia berbuat tega kepadanya. Memberi kado kepadanya dengancara meninggal 'kan dirinya. tapi, Naruto tak pernah merasa benci pada Sasuke. Hanya tadi pagi saja dia benci ketika melihat Sasuke sedang menutup mata selamanya. Tetapi, setelah peti perempuan itu dimasukan dan dikubur, Naruto sudah mengikhlas 'kan kepergiannya.

"Sasuke …" gumam Naruto menatap datar gundukan tanah itu. Blue sapphiernya yang selalu terang kini meredup. Perlahan ia genggam batu nisan itu "Sepertinya tuhan memang menginginkan kita berpisah. Memang makhluk hidup di dunia ini tak akan bisa abadi. Tapi… aku masih ingin kau berada disisi ku. Bagi ku ini terlalu begitu cepat. Kau menyakitiku! Kau memberi kado di hari ulang tahun ku dengan cara kau pergi! Aku tidak tahu harus membenci mu atau Tuhan! Aku tidak tahu …hiks … aku tidak tahu …" isaknya diatas gundukan tanah itu. air matanya menetes membasahi tanah yang masih baru itu.

Dia menangis tersedu-sedu diatas gundukkan tanah itu. Hingga hujan menyusul tangisannya. Menyamarkan suara tangisannya yang semakin kencang. Menyamarkan bulir-bulir air menetes dari kedua bola mata biru itu.

Segalanya ... Hujan menyamarkan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Hanya satu yang tak bisa disamarkan oleh hujan.

Kesedihannya atas kehilangan seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai...

Uchiha Sasuke ...

* * *

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

******Reincarnation Princess Man! **By Aridomiki

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Namikaze (Uzumaki) and Itachi Uchiha & (Secret)

Genre : Romance, drama, friendship, family, hurt/ comfort, dll.

Rated: M untuk jaga-jaga

Warning: Many Typo, Yaoi, BL, Shounen-Ai, EYD, dll.

* * *

'Tap

'Tap

Suara langkah bakiak tampak menggema disepanjang lorong ini. Suara bakiak yang berasal dari seorang pemuda yang mengenakan hakama hitam dengan obi berwana abu-abu.

Pemuda berwajah tampan dan terlihat datar itu terus berjalan disepanjang lorong yang penerangannya sangat minim itu bersama pengawal dan dayang-dayang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Hingga berhenti disebuah pintu kayu yang ditempeli dengan kertas bermotif ular hitam dan ungu.

'Gresk

Dia menggeser pintu itu dan masuk kedalam. Saat didalam ia melihat seorang pria sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan wajah yang sangat putih melebihi mayat mengukir seringaian ketika melihat dirinya masuk dengan mata ular itu.

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-sama." Sapa pria bermata ular itu dengan suara berat yang akan membuat orang ketakutan. Tapi, tidak dengan pemuda yang disebut Uchiha tadi.

"Hn," balas pemuda bersurai hitam yang dikuncir belakang itu sambil duduk dihadapan pria berambut hitam panjang yang mempersilahkannya duduk.

Pria bermata ular itu tampak menepuk tangannya sekali dan pintu yang masih terbuka itu pun kembali tertutup sehingga dayang-dayang tak bisa melihat mereka.

Mata ular yang terang itu tampak menatap ekspresi datar milik sang Uchiha itu, "Senang mengetahui pangeran Uchiha Itachi mau datang ketempat saya yang kotor ini," ucapnya dengan seringaian tipis.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, Orochimaru." Balas pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi itu dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah," ucap pria bermata ular yang kita ketahui adalah Orochimaru. Orochimaru tampak menggeser meja kecil yang ada disebelahnya ke tengah-tengah. Sehingga membatasi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Meja itu tampak terisi oleh benda-benda seperti dua mangkuk berisi air, gelas yang berisi cairan merah, dan batang-batang lidih berwarna merah yang sedang membara.

"Uchiha Itachi, seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha di Negara Api. Tidak mempunyai anak dan ditinggal mati oleh sang istri sehingga tahtanya yang menjadi raja diturunkan kembali menjadi seorang pangeran," Orochimaru tampak menyeringai senang merasakan aura kemarahan disekitar pangeran Uchiha itu. Tapi, topeng datarnya membuat amarah nya tak diekspresikan oleh pangeran pertama itu.

"Anda juga mempunyai seorang adik yang sedang frustasi berat karena cinta pertamanya meninggal di peperangan. Uzumaki Naruto, istri Uchiha Sasuke sekaligus seorang putri diNegara pusaran. Mati dinegaranya sendiri diakibatkan gugur dalam perang," Sekarang Orochimaru merasakan aura kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Mata ularnya bisa melihat jika onyx itu tersirat kesedihan.

Dia kembali melanjutkan ramalannya, "Kematiannya membuat adikmu frustasi berat, kehilangan, menjauh dari keluarga, dan selalu menyendiri dikamar dengan air mata mengalir deras dipipinya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat mu kemari untuk memintaku menyembuhkan adikmu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis melihat onyx itu menatapnya.

"Hn, aku ingin Sasuke sembuh." Ucap sang pangeran Uchiha yang baru mengeluarkan suara.

Orochimaru tampak tertawa kecil -lebih tepatnya tertawa mengejek. Dengan gerakan gemulai dia mengambil sebuah serbuk dan menaburkannya diatas permukaan air dikedua mangkuk yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu, "Aku bukanlah tabib, Uchiha-sama." Ucapnya sambil memperhatikan kebulan asap putih yang muncul sehingga wajah sang pangeran tidak terlihat dimatanya.

Tetapi, mata hatinya bisa melihat jika wajah sang Uchiha terlihat menyedihkan.

"Dan tabib juga tak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka yang terbuka lebar dihati adikmu." Lanjutnya membuat perasaan Itachi menjadi tak menentu.

"Tapi," kebulan asap itu perlahan mulai menghilang sehingga Orochimaru bisa melihat Itachi yang sedang menunduk akhirnya pun mendongak mendengar kata itu, "seseorang yang berwajah sama dengan Uzumaki mungkin bisa menyembuhkan luka adikmu." Lanjutnya membuat alis Itachi bertaut.

"Berwajah sama?" Ulang Itachi menatap bingung Orochimaru yang sudah tak tertutup oleh asap. "Bagaimana bisa membuat orang memiliki wajah sama seperti adik iparku?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu membuat orang berwajah sama seperti Uzumaki. Kita datangkan reankarnasi Uzumaki kesini," ucapnya sambil menyodorkan dua mangkuk itu ke Itachi. Itachi tampak mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap kedua mangkuk itu.

'Deg!

Seketika kedua mata itu terbuka lebar ketika melihat sebuah pantulan seseorang di atas permukaan air yang ada disalah satu mangkuk itu.

"I-ini ..."

"Ya, Dia reinkarnasi Uzumaki dimasa depan. Di jaman era modern." Jelas Orochimaru sambil menyeringai tipis. Mata menyala itu juga melihat isi mangkuk itu.

Mangkuk yang memantul seseorang sedang menangis diatas gundukkan tanah. Dan salah satu mangkuk itu menampilkan pantulan adik Uchiha Itachi yang sedang menyendiri disebuah kamar.

Itachi yang masih terkejut tampak menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Ini ... Ini tidak mungkin. Manusia tak akan bisa reinkarnasi." Ucapnya membuat Orochimaru tertawa.

"Hahaha ... Menjadi keluarga Kerajaan memang bisa membuat otak menjadi bodoh," ucapnya dengan sarkitis, "Buku-buku yang ada diistana mu itu bukan untuk membuat anda pintar tapi, membuat anda menjadi bodoh." Ucapnya membuat Itachi mendengus.

"Biar ku beri kau sedikit pengetahuan. Manusia akan bisa bereinkarnasi jika, tuhan mengijinkannya lahir kembali. Dan berarti, Uzumaki di ijinkan dilahirkan kembali." Jelas Orochimaru sambil menatap pantulan reankarnasi Uzumaki. Itachi hanya bertampang datar saja.

"Apakah reinkarnasi adik iparku bisa mengingat Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi juga melirik ke mangkuk itu.

"Tidak, dia terlahir kembali dengan otak yang berbeda tapi, kemungkinan ciri-cirinya dan sifatnya akan sama dengan Uzumaki." Itachi mengangguk mengerti dan menatap lekat-lekat orang itu.

"Apakah kau mengetahui identitasnya?" Tanyanya membuat Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang bernasib sama dengan Sasuke. Ia juga ditinggal mati oleh kekasihnya tepat pada ulang tahunnya tanggal 10 oktober." Jelas Orochimaru memberikan biodata reinkarnasi Uzumaki. Dan ia sengaja tidak memberitahukan siapa 'kekasih' Namikaze itu.

Itachi tampak menautkan alisnya mendengar ada kata pemuda dikalimat pria ular itu, "Pemuda? Dia ..."

"Ya, dia laki-laki. Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa reinkarnasi juga bisa mengubah fisiknya." Ucap Orochimaru.

Itachi mulai mengerti dengan reinkarnasi adik iparnya. Sedari tadi dia bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa rambut reinkarnasi adiknya pendek dan jabrik seperti pria bukannya seperti Naruto yang mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan digerai.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika dia pria, dia tak mungkin mau menyembuhkan hati adikku. Tak mungkin membuat mereka menyukai sesama jenis." Orochimaru hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat Itachi.

"Kau bisa membuatnya mau menjadi Uzumaki, bukan?" Tanyanya. Itachi tampak berpikir untuk mengurai pertanyaan itu. Apakah maksudnya menyuruh ia menyamar?, pikir Itachi.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Lalu, kapan kau akan mendatangkannya?" Tanyanya.

"Kita bisa mendatangkannya hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya bukan? Tapi, aku harus memberitahumu tentang resiko yang akan kau hadapi." Ucap Orochimaru dengan tatapan serius.

"Resiko?" Tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Orochimaru tampak mengangguk kecil dan mengambil batang lidi berwarna merah dan membakarnya dengan api yang berwarna biru, "Ketika dia datang ke jaman ini, akan ada perubahan ditakdir kalian semua dan hidup mu akan berubah. Hidupmu akan menghilang sampai batang lidi ini habis dimakan api kehidupan ku ini dan menjadi debu. Kau siap menghadapinya, tuan? " Iris onyx Itachi tampak memandang batang lidi yang seharusnya sudah habis terbakar tetapi, masih sangat utuh. Api itu hanya diam diujung batang itu tanpa adanya pergerakan melahap batang lidi itu.

Itachi tampak menundukkan kepalanya memikirkan ucapan Orochimaru tentang nyawanya. Iris onyx itu menggerling kearah mangkuk lainnya. Mangkuk yang menampilkan adiknya meringkuk diatas kasur dengan tatapan kosong.

Tidak ... Ini demi adiknya. Adiknya lebih penting dari pada nyawanya. Itachi akan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Sasuke. Ya ... Resiko akan ia tanggung sendiri. Asalkan Sasuke kembali menjadi yang seperti dulu.

"Ya, aku akan menghadapi resiko itu." Ucapnya dengan mantap dan tatapan mata yang penuh akan keyakinan.

Orochimaru menyeringai melebihi iblis mendengar nada keyakinan diucapan pangeran sulung itu.

Kau akan menyesal, pangeran ...

* * *

Dua jam lebih Naruto menangis diatas gundukkan tanah itu. Hujan sudah berhenti dari satu jam yang lalu. Dan hanya menyisakan kubang-kubangan air dan membuat tubuh itu basah kuyup.

Air mata telah berhenti mengalir. Meninggalkan jejak air mata dipipi yang bergaris-garis itu. Naruto tampak menatap penuh terluka pada batu nisan yang mengukir nama kekasihnya.

"Puaskah kau membuat ku terlihat cengeng dimakam mu?" Gumamnya sambil mengelus batu nisan itu.

"Aku yakin kau sedang mengejek ku disana. Tapi, aku rindu dengan ejekanmu, My teme." Gumamnya dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya.

"Sasuke ... Kau gadis pertama dikehidupanku. Kau gadis yang selalu membuatku kesal. Kau gadis pertama yang membuatku ingin merengkuhmu dan mencium. Dan kau gadis pertama yang telah menjadi cinta ku." Tatapannya kali ini melembut. Senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya yang terlihat pucat yang disebabkan basah kuyup.

"Mungkin kau tidak suka jika aku mengatakan 4 kata ini. Karena kau tak akan bisa marah padaku, jadi aku akan mengucapkannya." Ucapnya sambil tertawa yang tak akan bisa didengar oleh orang lain.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto mengecup nisan itu dan beranjak lalu, melambaikan tangannya.

"Good bye ..." Naruto pun membelakangi makam kekasihnya setelah mengucapkan perpisahan itu. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi makam itu walaupun sangat berat untuk dilakukan.

Tanpa disadarinya cahaya muncul dimakam Sasuke dan memunculkan dua orang. Salah satu orang itu tampak memegang sebuah bola kaca dan salah satunya lagi hanya memandangi punggung itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tuan Itachi, kau sudah siap?" Tanya pria bermata ular yang memegangi bola kaca itu kepada orang yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ya, aku siap." Ucap pria yang ada disebelahnya masih menatap punggung itu.

Pria berambut panjang yang digerai itu tampak menyeringai. Dan menaruh telapak tangan kanannya diatas bola kaca itu. Sementara telapak tangan kirinya dibawah bola kaca itu.

Dia pun mulai fokus dan seketika cahaya putih yang sangat terang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Tsukuyomi!"

**TBC**

Gyaaa! Maaf jurusnya obito dipakai ama Orochimaru T.T

fic ini sebagai pengganti Princess Man and dreams true yang ampe sekarang belum di update " -_-

yosh yang suka film kerajaan riview ya! XD yang gak suka juga harus riview XD

Mind RnR Minna-san!


End file.
